Against destiny
by Esteicy
Summary: Sus vidas estaban escritas y ellos rompieron las reglas, se enamoraron de quien no debían y trazaron un destino fatal. Regalo para Petta del Amigo Invisible 2016 del foro Groovy Mutations.


**Dis:** Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y Fox.

 **Buenas amigos de FF, aquí vengo con un fic que me costó un riñón y la mitad del otro escribir. Es un regalo** **de navidad muy atrasado para la distinguida señorita que me alegra las tardes con nuestras incesantes charlas, hablo de mi querida Petta.**

 **Como ya te mencioné fue una verdadera odisea hacer tu pedido, de los cuatro que diste tres se descartaron por pedir personajes de cómics, pues tú sabes que yo no leo de esos así que…quedé con la opción de un Storm/Scott…y para más remate angst, mi gran debilidad.**

 **De entre todas las parejas crack del fandom debiste pedir una que me provocaba una gran nada xD Es que venga, ni cariño, ni odio, ni curiosidad…era un nada del porte de Canadá. Pero después de como quince intentos, dos pedidos de opinión y un intento de suicidio a base de galletas(?) logré hacerte esta cosa rara que espero te guste.**

 **No es angst la verdad, pero mi fluffy diabético tampoco…es un algo.**

 **Ya no molesto más, a leer :3**

El Destino no los quería juntos, así de simple, el Destino les había delimitado una línea que deberían seguir al pie de la letra, una vida que no podrían modificar aunque pelaran con todas sus patéticas fuerzas, un desarrollo que como buenos personajes de una novela debían desempeñar para agradar al lector…pero Cíclope y Tormenta fueron tercos, terriblemente tercos.

Cuando se conocieron todo había machado conforme debía ser, enfrentamiento que desencadenaría en amistad… **sólo en eso** , Scott ya tenía una bonita dama elegida para ser su compañera de vida en incontables momentos tanto hermosos como desgarradores, mientras que Ororo tenía en su futuro un inmortal de rudos modales que la haría feliz o se esforzaría en hacerlo.

Pero ellos decidieron hacer justamente lo que estaba prohibido, eligieron ignorar la vía que Destino tan amablemente había creado para ellos y prefirieron fijarse en el otro ¡No, mal! Ellos debían ser amigos y compañeros, no amantes ¿Por qué desafiaban algo más grande que ellos? ¿Por qué las hormigas de repente querían ser dueñas de sus vidas?

Storm tuvo que fijarse en su coraje y su capacidad de liderazgo, él tuvo que admirar su fuerza e independencia…y estaba bien, quizás podría ser sólo un sentimiento pasajero, algo que se podría pasar por alto. Pero se besaron en aquella noche de febrero y marcaron en sus corazones el nombre del otro, ocupando el lugar que Destino debía rellenar.

Fue una insolencia estúpida, nada ni nadie podría hacerle frente a una fuerza inexorable, no importaba lo mucho que patalearan al final el océano de sus propias vidas se los acabaría tragando como los insectos que eran.

Al principio fue un amor inocente, casi de niños, besos escondidos y tomadas de la mano, nada del otro mundo, un amor puro y divertido que disfrutaron durante meses. Pero de repente apareció el primer obstáculo, una joven pelirroja que sintió nacer en su corazón el sentimiento puro de amor. Si bien los intentos de Jean fueron igual de inocentes al principio, pues desconocía la relación tan unida de sus dos amigos, no tardó en ser directa y declarar su amor por el mutante de ojos mortales.

Ahí Scott debía corresponder, era su obligación aceptar los sentimientos de quien estaba predestinada a vivir a su lado…pero no, el inconsciente optó por la rebeldía inepta y le dijo que no…que él ya tenía dueña. La joven telepata sufrió por esa respuesta, pero aceptó supuestamente con calma, pero su destino estaba marcado y no dejaría ir a Cíclope sin dar alguna pelea, esperaría el primer descuido.

Fueron creciendo, el tiempo pasó y su relación se volvió algo completamente formal, pensaron por un momento que quizás la vida los dejaría juntos para siempre. Pero no, el Destino era paciente, podía esperar muchos años antes de desviar las cosas hacia donde él quería que fueran.

La llegada de Logan fue su movimiento. Ororo ya no era precisamente una niña, y el hombre se le hizo inmediatamente interesante, era completamente diferente a todo lo que hubiera conocido antes, con tanta vida, tanta fuerza…era una tormenta hecha hombre. Pero esta vez fue su turno de rebelarse contra los dictados del universo, aunque su corazón le gritaba acercarse ella optó por dar media vuelta y quedarse con su castaño.

Destino comprobó con amargura que esos insectos no serían tan fáciles de convencer, así que debería ser más drástico.

Jean sería su siguiente movimiento, cual pieza de ajedrez adelantó a su reina mortal por el tablero. Scott era un hombre y Jean ya era una hermosa mujer, su jugada fue simple, poner a ambos personajes en un lugar apartado, justo después de que sus rebeldes tuvieran una fuerte discusión, bastó tener esos dos factores y entonces…ocurrió el beso. Esta vez él no luchó, no pudo hacerlo, los labios de Grey eran tan atrapantes y mágicos que simplemente cayó en las redes que la fuerza superior le había tendido, había caído en las trampas del amor.

Poco a poco Summers empezó a cometer más errores, lo que pretendía ser sólo un beso desencadenó en un juego clandestino de amor doloroso, porque él amaba a Ororo, pero la pelirroja tenía un sabor especial que lo hacía desear más de ella. Cuando la morena se enteró el cielo de la Mansión se ennegreció y los truenos resonaron por los cielos mientras los vientos huracanados atacaban su hogar. Se sentía tan traicionada y dolida que no tardó en buscar consuelo en la única persona que ella creía capa de hacerla olvidar…Logan.

De esta manera fue que la Vida ganó una batalla, ambos estaban teniendo amoríos con quienes por ley debían acabar…pero no, ambos X-men aún tenían fuerzas para pelar y la guerra todavía no estaba perdida.

Un cuarto fue testigo de ese encuentro tan importante entre los dos, un encuentro que vestía el dolor con rabia y desencadenó en gritos y lágrimas. Ambos se habían traicionado de una forma u otra y estaban dolidos, esto debía ser necesario para destrozar su relación definitivamente ¿no? Pero hubo un muy pequeño problema…se acercaron demasiado, de forma tan inconsciente que ni el ente superior pudo preverlo hasta que ya fue muy tarde…y estando así de cerca sus labios casi los obligaron a juntarse en un beso que les recordó lo mucho que se amaban y lo mucho que necesitaban al otro a su lado.

Así superaron la barrera de la traición y el Destino decidió cortar el problema de raíz, esas sabandijas no debían estar juntas y así tuviera que usar la fuerza más poderosa que tenía haría cumplir su voluntad inquebrantable. De forma implacable dibujó el camino en su mapa mental para juntar a los dos amantes en un campo de batalla y, con cruento placer, dio termino a la vida del castaño en un segundo entre toda la eternidad. Storm vio con dolor como la vida de su Scott se desvanecía entre sus manos impotentes, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detener el flujo incesante de la vida.

La muerte era la única cosa que no podrían combatir por más que se amaran, igual le daba que hubiera tenido que adelantar drásticamente la de Summers, lo importante era ganar en esa pelea de David contra Goliat. El asunto es que en la Biblia David vencía a Goliat y en este caso no sería diferente…la albina no podía traer a Scott de regreso pero sí podía ir tras él…fue rápido, casi ni sintió dolor, lo importantes era pensar que del otro lado su hombre de ojos rubí la esperaría para ser finalmente felices lejos de la tiranía del Destino.

Y el ente vio con impotencia como la morena, que había logrado regir sobre su vida y se la había arrebatado aun cuando no estaba escrito, se marchaba de sus dominios y se adentraba en aquella bruma misteriosa en la cual esperaba encontrar la felicidad.

Era triste que sólo en la muerte encontraran el derecho a algo tan simple como la felicidad. Pero bueno, el Destino aprendió algo con esos dos…quizás hay cosas que nadie, ni siquiera la vida misma, puede mandar…entre esas cosas está el enigma llamado amor.

 **Abusé demasiado del concepto de Destino, hasta el punto de volverlo una especie de personaje xD No sé, me salió muy fumado…y eso que es el mejor de todos los intentos, ya te imaginarás mis otras basuras, esta era al menos basura fina.**

 **Espero de verdad que te gustara esta vaina fea que además tardé un siglo en publicar, si es así todo habrá valido la pena. Si no te gustó sólo dime y patéame, me lo tendría merecido xD**

 **Muchos cariños a todos, un review nunca está de más, hacen que el autoestima de esta idiota suba un poco.**

 **Besos~**


End file.
